


A bet is a bet!

by choraki



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hypnosis, M/M, bet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choraki/pseuds/choraki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hypnosis isn't real. Hypnosis is just a stage trick. At least, that's what Benji believes. And Ethan gladly accepts the challenge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hypnosis? Bullshit!

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll continue this work. I suppose I'd have a few ideas for further chapters, though.

“I don't believe in that hypnosis bullshit.” Benji's voice sounded somewhat mocking.

“Really? I bet I can hypnotise you,” Ethan then replied, a low chuckle passing his lips right after. He always loved challenges, and a little bet with his best friend was indeed rather amusing. Especially if his best friend's name was Benji Dunn.

“You can't. No one can hypnotise me, that's complete rubbish. I have full control of my body, I won't just fall asleep because you snapped a finger.”

“Let's say... twenty dollars I can.” The brunet dug a hand into his trousers, and pulled out a twenty-dollar-note, holding it between his index and middle finger. The technician glanced up upon hearing that offer, and after a few seconds of simple staring at the money, he finally sighed. One hand reached out, and he snatched the note from his friend's hand.

“Fine. Try it. But I can tell ya, I'll keep the dollars.”

Ethan's grin widened at that. He stood up from his previously sitting position, and pointed over at the couch of his apartment, nodding his head in obvious hinting. Another simple sigh sounded from Benji's throat, eyes rolling in utter annoyance, but he complied nonetheless. Stood up as well, marched over to said sofa, and laid down on it comfortable. Hands clasped over his stomach, as he stared at the ceiling. He had to admit, he had never done hypnosis before, so he wasn't exactly sure what to expect. But that wouldn't change his mind.

“Good. First of all, I want you to relax,” Ethan then started, voice purposefully kept deep and soothing. Taking a seat at the armchair nearby, hazel eyes trained onto the other. 

“No shit, Sherlock,” was Benji's response, albeit quickly shushed by Ethan's hissing noise. 

“A bet is a bet.”

“ _Right_.” The blond closed his eyes, finally, and tried his best to relax into the soft cushions of the piece of furniture he was on, still staring up at the ceiling above him. This was totally ridiculous, he could tell...

“Now I want you to close your eyes. And listen to only my voice. Nothing else is important anymore, not even the words themselves, just my voice. Let yourself be guided downwards, more and more relaxing. The deeper you go, the better you feel, and the better you feel, the deeper you go...” More soothing words similar to these followed, all different themselves, but essentially stating the same message – relaxation.

Soon enough, he noticed Benji's breathing calming down, and the soft drumming of his heart against his ribcage, visible only by the small vibrations sent across the fabric of his shirt, as well. He seemed to truly relax, and that was exactly what Ethan wanted right there.  
“Good. Very good. Just let yourself go. And _sleep_. Just _sleep_...” And right then, as he ordered those words, Benji relaxed remarkably further, his lips finally parting just a tiny bit. Breathing now completely even, relaxed, and not at all worried or resisting. Apparently just enjoying the good feeling of sleeping in such a safe environment.

“Now, every time I, and only _I_ , snap my fingers and say the word _sleep_ , you sink ten times deeper into trance, immediately and effortlessly. And the deeper you go, the better you feel, and the better you feel, the deeper you go. More and more relaxing, floating in that wonderfully pleasurable relaxation.” His voice was still kept low and soothing, not at all excited or even alarming. Just aiding Benji to easily follow the subtle commands. 

“In a moment I'm going to count from one to three, and once I reach three, you'll be awake and aware, feeling good and refreshed, but remain in trance.” He scooted just a tiny bit closer. “One. Two. Three. Open your eyes.”

Finally, the blond's eyes fluttered open upon hearing the comment, and a little disorientated, he glanced around. First spotting the ceiling, and only a second later, he saw his best friend staring at him from his seat. A mild yawn passed Benji's lips, and he once more blinked, but remained silent.

“Sit up. Don't worry,” the brunet then started, and Benji complied; slowly sitting up. “How do you feel?”

“... I feel good.” He seemed still a little confused, but overall alright. 

A mild chuckle passed the team leader's lips at that, but he mostly kept his composure. Then, however, he finally raised a hand, gaze fixed on Benji, and snapped his fingers once, followed by a quick, “ _Sleep_.” The blond almost instantly closed his eyes again, body falling back against the backrest of the couch, and head rolling ontop of it. Once again, a bright smile spread across Ethan's features, and he leant back in his own seat as well.  
“Good. Sink back down, deep down, into that wonderful relaxation. Be guided by my voice, and just,” another snap of his fingers, “ _sleep_.”  
Benji visibly further relaxed at that, his body sinking more and more into the soft cushions of the sofa. But Ethan thought, that this was enough for a first demonstration of hypnosis. A trigger and some relaxation.

“In a moment, Benji, I'm going to count from five all the way up to one. And on the last number, you'll wake, fully aware of your surroundings and your body, and you'll feel refreshed and fine. You'll remember the whole session, everything I said.” Once more, he leant forward, elbows supporting his upper body on his own knees.  
“Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Open your eyes, feeling fine and refreshed.”

Once more, the technician's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around a little confused, just as beforehand, but generally looking a little more content than beforehand. His gaze quickly focused on his friend before him, and he cleared his throat, finally sitting up straightly.

“I guess I'll have my twenty dollars back,” were Ethan's first words, pure satisfaction all too evident in his own words, and he once more reached out, opening his hand expectantly.

“Bloody hell,” Benji then cursed in return, digging for the twenty-dollar-note inside the pocket of his trousers, and pulled the note back out. Placing it into Ethan's opened palm. “Didn't think that would actually work... You didn't do anything weird with my head, did you?”

A simple chuckle sounded from the brunet's throat, leaning back another time.


	2. Mindless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first time Ethan proved that hypnosis actually exists, Benji finds himself being curious about just how much he could get into it. Maybe even use it for his own advantages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I actually did another chapter of this supposedly one-shot. I'll do more now, promised. Just building up the whole relationship slowly.

Work with the IMF had always been somewhat stressing. Not only field missions were kind of draining, but also every single piece of other work featured there. In Benji's case, that was deciphering dozens of different codes, and delivering good information for other missions of other teams, that were not employed in the 'Impossible Mission Force'. And honestly, any normal human being would be a little annoyed at the end of the day. However, for Benji the end of the day wasn't exactly the end just yet. He had agreed to spend his evening at Ethan's flat, apparently about to watch a film, and drink one or two beers. Nothing to worry about, even after the last time he went to Ethan's, and he probably should be looking forward to it...

By the time the technician showed up on the brunet's doorstep, he was tired. Annoyed. And probably in the worst mood since months. He looked like having spent the last five nights non-stop decoding things and programming bullshit, and honestly, he also felt like it. And even his friend opening the door for them wasn't exactly helping his current state of mind. He only silently followed him inside, and quickly slipped out of his jacket and shoes. 

Ethan, however, of course noticed instantly, that something was wrong. And after closing the door, he was quick to retreat into the kitchen, opening the fridge, and retrieving two bottles of icy cold beer.

“Relax, Benji,” he called over, as he then returned into the living room, where he then spotted the blond having already taken a seat on the couch. He handed him his already opened bottle, flashed a small smile, and proceeded to turn on the TV to switch through the shown programs.  
“It's gonna be a good evening, alright? No work, and no stupid Mr. Secretary trying to ruin your good mood. Hell, if it helps, I can still get a Playstation and you play some Halo...”

That finally cracked a smile, and Benji just couldn't resist the light chuckle passing his throat. “A film is fine,” he then finally replied, and raised the bottle in silent 'bottle-clinking'. And right after, he took a big sip of the alcoholic drink, just to calm his nerves a little.

Upon hearing Benji's confirmation, there was only a slight nod of the brunet, taking a sip of his beer as well, before he focused his attention back onto the TV screen. He had stopped at the beginning of a horror film, namely _Sinister_ , and quickly took a glance towards Benji.  
“Horror film? Or more action?” He, personally, didn't mind a good horror film, but he genuinely doubted that Benji would be up for one considering his hell of a day. 

“ _Sinister_ , really? That film is awful,” the blond replied shortly, rolling his eyes, and Ethan immediately complied with switching the program once more. Finally pausing at some stupid action film, and upon hearing no objection, he placed the remote control back onto the coffee table, leaning back in his seat.

The film went on for a good hour, but the brunet agent could feel, that the other's tension and bad mood just wasn't ceasing. Benji was still as tensed and annoyed as he was when they first entered Ethan's flat, and honestly, the team leader just couldn't enjoy a good film with knowing his best friend being so upset. Finally, he set down the second half empty bottle of beer, and sighed a little as he turned to face the other.  
“I really can't bear having you sulking over the whole evening.”

Benji seemed a little surprised, but equally hurt at that. It took him a few good seconds of utter silence to regain his composure, face nonetheless still slightly mirroring just _how_ upset he was, as he then finally inhaled a deep breath.  
“Well, I can just go, if that's what you want.”

“No, that's– that's not what I meant.”  
Granted, that had probably been the wrong approach.

The blond paused at that, once more, brows furrowing as he stared towards his friend. He didn't reply, eventually, just expressing his obvious confusion by his mere looks.

“I meant, I can't have you being so... upset. It's home time, Benji. Don't worry about work.”

There was a small sigh spilling over Benji's lips then, and he finally averted his gaze. He knew Ethan was right. But he just couldn't relax, not with all the tension having built up within himself over the past months; maybe even years. He supposed, it was just a little break down from over the past years – the final day, and in a week everything would be alright again. But, admitted, it was an awful feeling, and the last time he could remember being truly calm and without any worries was the last time he met Ethan on a private basis.  
“Maybe you could calm me down... again?”  
He couldn't believe he just said that.

“Calm you down?” Ethan's words seemed just as confused and surprised as Benji must be feeling inwardly.

“Yes, calm me down. You know – the bet. C'mon, don't make me beg for it.”

Now, _that_ was indeed an even bigger surprise, and honestly, he wasn't exactly sure if Benji was serious. Then again, with how embarrassed he left Ethan's flat back then, it would hardly be him joking right now... right?  
After a long pause, anxiety sparkling up within Benji himself, he then finally sucked in a deep lungful of air, and nodded his head once to agree to the other's request. “Fine.”

To be honest, the technician wasn't exactly sure if the immediately boiling anticipation within himself was positive or negative, but either way he didn't seem to fully care about it, either. Silently, he put down his beer as well – still the first bottle –, and made sure to lay down on the couch comfortably, whilst noticing the other turning off the TV and readying himself as well.

Once everything was ready, Benji already closed his eyes; almost even shut them close, his heart frantically beating in his chest, one hand draped over his own stomach in order to somehow keep himself calm, despite greatly failing at that. He swallowed drily, hearing his friend shifting in his seat, before nearly flinching at hearing that soothing, relaxing voice again.

“We'll start with the relaxing part again. Despite your... tension, simply attempt to relax. Nothing but my voice is important right now. Just listen to me, the tone of my voice, the way I speak...” Voice dropping once more a little, he shifted closer now, silently, dark eyes focused on the figure lying before him. Noticing that Benji indeed relaxed more and more on the couch. “Sink deeper into that relaxation. Remember, the deeper you go, the better you feel, and the better you feel, the deeper you go.”

Benji responded perfectly well to Ethan's subtle orders, and the relaxing, guiding voice. Sank deeper and deeper into mentioned relaxation, a mild sigh passing his lips, the tension in his muscles slowly fading away.

“I'm going to count from five all the way down to one. And once I reach one, you'll instantly and effortlessly drop into a deep sleep. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.” He leant forward at that, fingers snapping, followed by a quick, whispered, “ _Sleep_ ”. And he could watch the other instantly dropping deeper down at that, the last remnants of any remaining tension leaving his body like dust being blown away. It was actually pretty satisfying to watch the effects his own voice had on another person, if Ethan was to be honest.

“That's good. Very good. Just drop further and further, pleasurable relaxation taking over your body. Wonderful warmth starting at your feet, like a blanket being softly pulled over your body. Higher and higher. Over your shins and calves. Reaching your knees. Deeper down. The warmth reaches your upper thighs, your hips. More relaxation flooding your body with every breath you take.” There was a distant expression of pure studying on his face, as if Benji was some kind of experiment, despite that being definitely not the first and most prominent reason for doing this. Definitely not. “The blanket is being pulled further up now. Over your belly, reaching your chest. Breathing even and calm, as the warmth brushes down your shoulders, upper arms, and eventually, your hands. Every single muscle relaxing under that wonderful warmth, like a soothing embrace.”

Benji fully complied to whatever Ethan told him now. Sank further and further, deeper and deeper down, breathing completely even and relaxed, and only occasionally giving a small sigh of pure content as the 'session' was continued.

Once again, the agent leant forward now, and snapped his fingers into Benji's direction, before ordering another “ _Sleep_ ”. And just then he realised, that Benji was now nothing more but a puddle of pure relaxation. Something admirable, really. Something, that would hopefully help to ease away the stress and tension. And to further aid him with that, just then another idea hit his own consciousness.

“And as the blanket reaches your head, your breathing still without any issues continuing, you feel all the thoughts and worries being slowly pulled out of your head. Like a magnet, they're attracted to the blanket, leaving your body entirely. No stress. No tension. Everything is thoroughly pulled away, leaving you pleasantly empty. No thoughts, no worries – nothing but pleasurable emptiness.” He didn't exactly want to say _mindless_ , simply because the sheer word itself, but that was, what he was suggesting essentially right now, wasn't it? “That's good. Just listen to the sound of my voice, nothing else is important right now.”

And as he proceeded uttering words, that essentially meant just the same, he thought about all the different times he had witnessed Benji's carefully composed mask slipping up. Where he showed just how bothered he sometimes was, despite attempting his best to make sure, that no one was too worried about him. And just then he decided to give him another trigger. One that wasn't simply about falling back into the trance. One that would actually help him during difficult times, whenever he needed a place of peace, without any worries, to resort to.

“And now, whenever I, and only _I_ , snap my fingers and say _mindless_ , you will instantly and effortlessly fall back into this state of pleasant blankness, no thoughts, no worries.” Well, he had basically said it now. The word he didn't like that much. But then again, it seemed to be the only word coming to his mind, that wouldn't interfere with Benji's daily life. That wouldn't disturb his routines and his job. 

“I'll count from one all the way up to one, now. And once I reach three, you will wake up, open your eyes, and be fully alert, but remain in trance. One. Two. Three. Wake up and open your eyes.”

Benji almost immediately reacted to that, finally opening his eyes, and inhaling a deep lungful of air. He felt like having slept for way too long, maybe even slept in, but it was a surprisingly good feeling. He couldn't bring himself to actually worry about that. His eyes then wandered through the room, away from the ceiling he firstly stared at, and finally found his best friend sitting only a few feet away from him, apparently intently staring at him.

“Sit up. No worries. It's alright.” Ethan managed to pull off a small smile, one that was meant to be somewhat reassuring, as he attentively watched the technician's reaction. 

Benji did as he was told, mobilising all of his strength to sit back up on the sofa. Another sigh passed his lips then, still rather relaxed, it seemed. He didn't say anything, though. Just glanced back at the brunet in front of him, as if expecting more commands, or at least any other reaction than merely staring at him.

“How do you feel?” That question seemed important for Ethan, despite Benji's rather expectant gaze.

“... Good. I feel good. Relaxed.”

“Good. That's good. I'm going to intensify this relaxation now, alright?”

Benji seemed confused for a second, but nodded his head in confirmation nonetheless.

And as soon as Ethan received that confirmation, he nodded his head in return, then brought up a hand, and snapped his fingers. “ _Mindless_.”

Once again, almost instantly, the blond's eyes glazed over, and – opposite to what happened when Ethan had first tried the sleeping trigger – he actually remained sitting upright on the couch; just way more relaxed. Any thoughts and worries seemed to almost visibly be pulled away from the other, as much as any valuable expression. The previous irritation vanished completely from his now smooth features, and to be brutally honest, he seemed a lot more at peace as at any other time. But it also showed, that Ethan had succeeded in installing the needed trigger. 

“And,” he then continued, once more raising a hand to snap his fingers, “ _sleep_.”

Hearing the next trigger, the rather emotionless expression then quickly turned into the one of a silently, peacefully sleeping man, as his body slumped back, head once again rolling onto the backrest of the couch. Any tension once more replaced by utter, warm relaxation as Benji released a soft sigh.

Another small smile appeared on the team leader's lips at that, head tilting slightly to the side. Now, that was exactly what he wanted to see, and he was sure Benji would appreciate it as well.   
“Good,” he then once more praised the other man, “sink deep down. Pure relaxation. Just listen to my voice.”

The next half an hour Ethan then simply continued to relax the other, muttering soft whispers to him, telling him how well he must feel in his trance. Once or twice using the trigger phrase to make sure he would truly not worry about anything at the moment. And once he thought it was enough, he finally sat back up right as well, as he had indeed fallen into a supportive position of his own elbows lying on his knees.

“In a moment, I'm going to count from one all the way up to five. And once I reach five, you will open your eyes, and awaken from the trance.” He paused a moment before deciding he could continue. “One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Open your eyes, wake up, feeling refreshed and alert. Remembering everything we did so far.”

At the final number being named, Benji indeed opened his eyes, and woke up. Lied there, on the couch, for about a few more seconds to realise just where he was, before once more bothering to sit up properly. He blinked a few times, before actually yawning and stretching his limbs. And he surprisingly also noticed, that he didn't feel as... tensed and stressed anymore. He couldn't even quite remember why he had felt so upset priorly at all, to be honest. 

“You okay?”

Benji turned his gaze towards the origin of the voice then, pausing another few seconds, before finally nodding his head. “Yeah. I'm fine,” the blond then answered. He felt indeed extraordinarily good now. At utter peace.

“Good.” Another small smile of Ethan.

Silence.

It took the technician about five solid minutes to raise his voice again, and actually mumble the following words, “I liked the mindless-thing, to be honest. It kind... you know... kind of turned off my thoughts. Feels good.”


	3. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens, if one part of a certain relationship is unexpectedly left alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd move this a bit deeper. Further express their relationship and such. 
> 
> (And I totally did not suffer from lack of things that could happen, which didn't involve a sexual relationship between them, pffffft.)

It had been another couple of weeks after the last session with Ethan. It had started with that evening, and continued with Benji actually seeking Ethan's comfort more and more. Another session a week later, the technician once more visiting the team leader in his flat. And it repeated the week after. Worked itself into a steady rhythm, and soon Benji actually anticipated the meanwhile fixed day, on which he would finally be pulled under again. 

Like today.

The whole day over, Benji had been somewhat restless. Constantly trying to find any kind of work to get his own thoughts off of the event, that was surely going to happen this evening. Checked his current work twice, made sure no single error was to be found in it, and even asked his superior for further work. Just to keep himself occupied, because he knew about the positive nausea that would occur once he allowed himself to get distracted. And that very nausea would cause him to make mistakes, be distracted. Something that just couldn't happen.

The day went over dreadfully slowly, the blond constantly checking the watch wrapped around his wrist. And when finishing time finally came, he all but jumped up, nearly knocking over his chair in the process. Grabbed his jacket and his bag, and basically stormed towards the exit of the FBI's building to meet Ethan in front of said exit door – like always.

When he arrived at the fixed place, though, he didn't find the brunet. Benji took a careful look around, scanned the area within and outside the building, but the team leader was nowhere to be seen. Something akin to a negative anticipation now quickly settled within his stomach, made him feeling utterly sick. He swallowed drily, brows furrowing.   
Had Ethan forgotten about it? Or maybe he was simply late? Or... or didn't he want to do this at all anymore? Was Benji annoying him? Was he taking something for natural, that just... wasn't good for Ethan?  
Thousands of thoughts like these suddenly swirled through his mind, fogged his vision, his chest already stinging with the upcoming guilt. Had he pressured his friend into something he didn't want to, and now he just got... sick of it? 

“God, I'm such an idiot... He's probably busy. I shouldn't expect him to come...” the IT-specialist muttered to himself, shutting his eyes. One hand raising, pressing the fist against his forehead. Stupid, stupid, stupid...

He was all about to turn around and leave, when a quick call then caught his attention. He knew that voice, and there was an uncomfortable flutter in his chest as soon as he realised, that he had been addressed by that voice. Benji looked up, sucking in a sharp breath at the sight of Ethan. Shit, had he been close to crying...? He probably looked awful, he couldn't present himself like that to Ethan...

“Hey, Benji! I'm sorry, I–“ The brunet's voice cut off as soon as he caught a closer sight of his colleague, brows furrowing in obvious worry. “Are you– are you okay?”

Quickly, Benji nodded his head, inhaling another deep breath in order to compose himself once more. Forcing a half-hearted smile onto his lips.  
“Yeah, yes, of course. I'm fine. What– ah, what did you wanna say?”

Despite Ethan's sometimes rather mysterious demeanour, he did possess good analysing skills and a wonderful insight into human nature. And he knew for sure, that Benji wasn't fine. However, he wasn't going to push it, if Benji obviously didn't want to talk about it.   
“Right. Well, I'm sorry, but... I don't think we can have our... our _thing_ tonight. I'm busy right now, I've got work to do.”

Benji's heart skipped a beat, before it sunk all the way down to the bottom of his own guilt. The monster, that constantly clawed at his inner walls, and now finally managed to almost fully escape. And he was almost too sure, that it mirrored in his expression, despite his pathetic attempts of keeping up the smile.  
“O-oh.” His voice sounded choked. He _knew_ it. He had been pressuring Ethan. And now he didn't want to continue anymore. This had been a stupid bet, and an even stupider idea in the first place, really...

“We're going to catch up on it sometime later, alright?”

Benji's head spun. He felt like throwing up on the spot, barely keeping himself from doing exactly that.  
“Y-yeah, sure. No problem. Just– do your thing, I'll just go home.” He felt like suffocating on his own words right there, black spots slowly dancing through his vision. Fainting wouldn't be a good idea, he knew, but he couldn't help it...

“... Good, right. I'll call you, yeah? See you.” And with that, Ethan vanished out of Benji's view once more, back into the FBI's headquarters. 

And as soon as he was left alone, the blond's breathing quickened; like a drowning man, sucking in the air in a frantic rhythm, feeling like no oxygen actually reached his lungs. His chest felt horribly restricted, and for a second he feared to actually collapse there. He didn't even know why he reaction was so... intense. He just knew, that he had probably made the biggest mistake of his own life, had made everyone around himself uncomfortable. That he had made _Ethan_ uncomfortable, and that he was now leaving him. Abandoning him. 

What a stupid thought. Ethan wouldn't do that... right?

But it felt like it!

Benji didn't know how much time he needed to actually arrive at home. But once the door shut close behind himself, he almost even broke down on the instant. Tears suddenly spilled over his cheeks, bag dropping on the spot. He had barely time to peel himself out of his coat, before he all but collapsed onto the couch, curling up on himself.  
He felt alone. Left alone, by Ethan, completely out of everything. Left out, in fact, maybe even betrayed? Disappointed, at least. Some part of the technician actually blamed Ethan for all of this; what a stupid kind of _friend_ thing. Their private, little secret. But... but surely it was Benji's fault, right? Maybe he hadn't been good enough. Hadn't reacted the way Ethan wanted, maybe the other was the one being disappointed with him. And there wasn't any more work to be done, Ethan just wanted to find a stupid excuse for not having to deal with him tonight...

Soon enough, Benji's own sobs added to the thick layer of darkness and silence within the room, wrapping around him like a bloodsucking cocoon of coldness. He long ago started to shiver on the soft cushions of his sofa. But he just didn't find the strength to actually stand up, and get himself a blanket.   
Instead, he simply lied there, staring ahead. Tears had faded as soon as the cold had grasped at his frame. And he didn't know, which was worse...

 

There was a rather disturbing feeling of light hitting his eyes several hours later. Benji didn't even know, when he had fallen asleep. Or if he had done so at all. Perhaps he had simply closed his eyes for a few minutes. Or slept for an hour. Honestly, he didn't know, and he didn't feel like he had slept at all, either. He simply felt... exhausted. Weak. 

It was real torture to stand up at all, all of his limbs terribly aching with the cold having nested in his joints all night. His head pounded awfully as soon as he sat upright, eyes feeling unusually thick and swollen. Which they probably were, considering how much he had cried just a few hours prior. However, he had to put way to much effort into actually getting up. As far as his numbed mind could tell, today was his day off. And if he could believe that assumption at all,he at least wouldn't have to meet Ethan today. Maybe he forgot about everything tomorrow, and they could simply... move on? He didn't know. He didn't want to know, he supposed.

The TV being turned on as soon as he passed it – to at least hear a voice that wasn't his own –, he made his way over into the kitchen. He didn't feel particularly hungry, but he knew he had to eat. Had to keep his body nourished if he didn't want to end up blacking out in his flat.

Nonetheless, before he could so much as reach the kitchen at all, the doorbell ringing suddenly stopped him. He paused, gaze turning towards the door. Who could that be...? The postman? A neighbour? He didn't know, and honestly, he didn't even want to know, either. Simply decided to ignore it, and proceed towards the kitchen. Only seconds later, though, the next ring echoed through his otherwise empty flat, stopped him once more. The person behind this seemed persistent to greet him, regardless of Benji's own reluctance. For a second he considered just yelling towards the door, telling the person that he wasn't home, despite the obvious illogic within that statement. 

But he didn't.

Almost automatically, like a controlled robot, he shuffled over to the door. He hadn't even bothered to change his clothes yesterday evening. Reached forward, grabbing the doorknob, and opened the door.

And froze.

“Benji!”

The blond blinked at the visitor. Was that a bad joke...?

“God, are you okay? You look awful...” Ethan forced his way into the flat, closing the door behind himself. Using the apparent paralysis of the blond by doing that.

“What are you– W-why are you here...?” Benji felt himself saying, albeit not quite registering the words. He was... shocked, to say at least, to see his friend here. Was Ethan still his friend...? He wasn't sure.

“I was worried about you yesterday. You looked like you would break down any second. Are you okay? What happened...?”

“Nothing. I'm fine.” Benji actually snapped at the other there. Apparently feeling almost even threatened by Ethan's presence.

The brunet's eyes narrowed at that, brows furrowing in obvious disbelief. He knew his colleague wasn't fine. Not at all.  
“No, you're not.”

“Then I don't want to talk about it. Just... leave.”

Ethan didn't comply. Instead, he went over to the couch, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, and took a seat.   
“I'm not going to leave until you tell me what's going on with you.”

Benji snorted in response, not even daring to verbally answer him.

“Is it because yesterday? Look, I know I promised you a good evening with pizza and a film, but I was busy. Really busy. It's true.”

There was a sting within his own heart, causing the blond to wince. A dry swallow ripping through his throat, but he didn't move otherwise. A long pause happened, before Ethan seemed to puzzle it together. Or at least, he seemed to further understand. As already said, he did possess quite a good insight in human nature...

“I didn't mean to crush your hopes, really not...”

“You abandoned me. I was bothering you, wasn't I? Why don't you just tell me? Why don't you just say it right into my face, when I'm annoying you? I hate being lied to.” There was some kind of anger flaring up within Benji, an emotion he couldn't quite control.

“You're not bothering or annoying me! I was being honest, I was busy!” A small part of disbelief floating with Ethan's voice, carefully contained. But it was there. “I actually came over because I wanted to make up for it...”

At that, Benji all but froze. Stared towards the brunet, his heart skipping several beats at once. He couldn't tell if Ethan was being honest there, but he desperately hoped he was. His mouth was sealed shut all of sudden, though, the shock and embarrassment quickly preventing him from giving any verbal answer.

“I'm trying to apologise here, I–“ Now it was Ethan's turn to swallow drily, as if attempting to steady himself, and pitifully failing at it. “I didn't know it affected you so much... I didn't want to hurt you, Benji. I'm sorry. I really am...”

“I-I need it. Okay? I need the calmness. And your voice.” That statement surprised even Benji himself, and for a split second he feared he had fucked up for real now.

But Ethan didn't stand up and left. He stayed right where he was, even if a small flicker of absolute horror appeared in his eyes. It vanished as soon as it had come, though, and he shifted towards one side of the couch. Patting the space right next to him.  
“Lay down. Get comfortable.”

Benji simply didn't want to comply right then, didn't want to give into it. Neither did he want to give Ethan the satisfaction of being toyed with so easily, nor did he want to admit to himself, that he truly needed those hypnosis sessions. It was a stupid bet, nothing more. A bet which Ethan had won. There shouldn't be more about this. 

But he nonetheless moved forward, steadily, but slowly. Finally sat down next to him, before he dropped towards the side, lying down, and trying his best to get somewhat comfortable in his currently aggravated state of mind and body. Closing his eyes, inhaling shaky breaths.

There was no voice to accompany him. No Ethan to guide him into relaxation. Benji frowned.

Until he felt a soft touch at his arm. Then his shoulder. Something moved on the cushions, had him twitching and shivering a bit. Until there was a wonderful warmth right next to him, embracing him, and he felt the other man's warm breath ghosting over his neck.

“I'm not going to hypnotise you if you're so upset. Calm down. I'm here, and I won't leave...” he heard Ethan's hushed whisper. And a sigh passed Benji's throat.


End file.
